Hello
by any-moon
Summary: Ele sempre vinha abrir-lhe os olhos e consola-la quando alguem morria. Desta vez não seria diferente.


Mais uma vez, lá estava ela, em frente ao cemitério como se esperando para ver se alguém seria enterrado naquele dia, mais ninguém foi.

A jovem de cabelos negros e olhos perolados levantou-se com o mesmo sorriso triste com que chegara e foi embora.

_**Playground school bell rings again**_

_**(O sinal do pátio da escola toca de novo)**_

_**Rain clouds come to play again.**_

_**(Nuvens chuvosas vêm para brincar de novo)**_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**(Ninguém disse que ela não está respirando?)**_

Andou pelas ruas até chegar à de sua casa, ouviu um barulho distante, uma campainha, provavelmente era da escola perto dali anunciando o termino das aulas. Olhou para cima e viu as grandes nuvens cinzas ameaçando chuva,seria o toque final para a cena que estava presenciando.

Em frente a sua casa estava uma ambulância, os médicos retiravam uma pessoa na maca, os cabelos cor de chocolate já denunciavam sua dona, Ten Ten, uma amiga com quem dividia a casa. Ela apenas se aproximou de um dos médicos e perguntou.

-O que aconteceu com ela?

-Nós não sabemos, mas ela não esta respirando.

È,ela o veria de novo,ele sempre vinha quando alguém morria,a última vez foi a três anos atrás quando tinha 15 anos, seu primo sofreu um acidente fatal,ele estava dirigindo bêbado e fez o carro capotar varias vezes na estrada,ela sentia uma profunda tristeza, gostava de Neji,era uma das pessoas mais ligadas a ele,no enterro e perguntavam porque não estava triste ela apenas sorria e dizia"Neji não morreu,isso é apenas um sonho,logo eu irei despertar.",mas ele veio a ela e lhe abriu os olhos,de onde caíram muitas lágrimas naquele dia e em outros também.

_**Hello I'm your mind giving you**_

_**(Olá sou sua mente dando a você)**_

_**Someone to talk to**_

_**(Alguém para conversar)**_

_**Hello  
(Olá)**_

_**(If I smile and don't believe)**_

_**(Se eu sorrir e não acreditar)**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

_**(Eu sei que em breve vai despertar deste sonho)**_

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**_

_**(Não tente me consertar, não estou quebrada)**_

_**Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**_

_**(Olá, eu sou a mentira vivendo para você para que você possa esconder)**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**(Não chore)**_

Assim que a ambulância foi embora não demorou muito para ele aparecer

-Olá Hinata

-Olá Gaara

-Vejo que já de sua amiga.

-Sim, eu os vi a levando para o hospital, você sabe o que aconteceu?

-Não esta triste?

-Esta tudo bem, em uma semana ou duas Ten Ten vai poder voltar...

-Hinata, nada está bem, sua amiga não vai voltar, você sabe disso.

-Não, você está mentindo, ela vai voltar!Eu tenho certeza que vai!-ela gritou

-Você ainda está muito afetada pela morte do seu primo, mas aceite a verdade. -Ele falou com a voz calma

-Não coloque Neji aqui, ele não tem nada há ver com isso! -Disse a garota com lágrimas nos olhos.

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**_

_**(Não tente me consertar, não estou quebrada)**_

_**Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**_

_**(Olá, eu sou a mentira vivendo para você para que você possa esconder)**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**(Não chore)**_

-Você sabe que tem, por causa dele você vive se escondendo. - Falou abraçando a garota que quase desabou naquele momento pelo impulso das lágrimas. -Não chore. –

A garota se acalmou e retribui o abraço do amigo. -Sem você Gaara eu não estaria aqui.

-Eu sou apenas o que restou do seu passado.

As pessoas que passavam na rua estranharam a menina de cabelos escuros que conversava e abraçava o nada.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**(De repente eu sei que não estou dormindo)**_

_**Hello I'm still here**_

_**(Olá ainda estou aqui)**_

_**All that's left of yesterday.**_

_**(Tudo o que restou do passado)**_

_**--**_

Primeira fic no Fanfiction!!

Não me matem se ficou ruim,sou iniciante!

Song-fic da música Hello-Evanescence

Se você não entendeu o final aqui vai:O Gaara é um amigo imaginário da Hina

Também não me matem por eu ter assasinado o Neji,é que eu num vo com a cara dele n.n"

Gostou,mande review.

Odiou pode mandar uma review também, fazemos quaquer negócio

Kisses sabor caramelo


End file.
